Fearless
by RainbowsArePretty
Summary: Fearless: oblivious of dangers or perils or calmly resolute in facing them; invulnerable to fear or intimidation. She felt fearless, but she wasn't, and he knew that. TIVA


**I am still writing my other two stories. I'm just having a bit (or a lot) of Writer's Block on 'Mary had a little lamb', but I will update 'Empty Graves either today or tomorrow.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs' team had just finished one of their hardest cases, not necessarily their toughest, though.

Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs' Team and even Jenny met up at their usual hangout bar.

"Okay, who is going to be our Karaoke Champion tonight?" shouted the announcer, as Tuesday was the bar's Karaoke Night.

Bright lights searched the crowd, and happen to land on one Ziva David.

The woman in question only rolled her eyes and turned away, facing any direction other than the announcer's.

"Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" Chanted Tony

Ziva's eyes narrowed, he was supposed to be on her side, and if glares could kill, Tony would have been dead already.

McGee and Abby joined in, chanting, and soon the entire bar was chanting her name.

For Ziva, it was either leave or sing.

She looked outside and found that it was raining, and Tony had driven her there, which left only one option: Sing.

That was the question: To sing or not to sing?

At last, Ziva gave up and made her way to the stage.

Music began spilling out of the stereos, and Ziva sighed inwardly; she knew this song.

"There's something about the way, the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement. You walk me to the car, and you know I want to ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah," She sang.

Her eyes traveling on to Tony, who's eyes showed that he was captivated.

"We're driving down the road. I wonder if you know, I'm trying so hard not to caught up now, but you're so cool, run your hands through your hair, Absentmindedly, making me want you" Ziva continued, now getting the hang of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'_God, she looks amazing,' _thought Tony, as he watched Ziva sing.

She was even wearing the necklace he gave her. It was a simple necklace, 18 karat gold, with a locket in the shape of a heart. She never told him what was in there, but he knew. He caught sight of it when she hadn't been at her desk. Inside, was a picture of them, smiling like nothing could ever go wrong. He swore he couldn't breathe for a few minutes after seeing that.

He loved that outfit on her; black jeans, and a red dress, coming up five inches above her knees, complete with white boots, which, he suspected, held both a knife and a back up gun.

"And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance, in a storm, in my best dress, fearless," She sang the chorus, and did she just blush?

She continued to sing the song, oblivious to Tony's thoughts of her.

"Well, you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but you pull me in, and I'm a little more brave. It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something. It's fearless."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ziva sat down as she had finished her song.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Tony wrapped his arm around her waist. They snapped open as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

A man, maybe about her age stood before her. She could feel Tony's grip tightening on her, and she really didn't mind.

"Hey, I saw you singing up there, would you like to dance?"

She surreptitiously glanced at Tony's eyes, and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Actually, I do not think I would," she answered, and felt Tony's eyes looking at her questionably.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to intrude," The man said as he left.

"Do you want to leave, Zi?" asked Tony, and Ziva noticed the rest of the team getting up.

She nodded a 'yes'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time they were outside, it was still raining.

When they got out to the parking lot, Tony offered his hand to Ziva.

"Care to dance, my little ninja chick?" Tony said with a smile, but Ziva knew better than that.

She could see the vulnerability in his eyes. She felt a jump in her heart when he said '_my _little ninja chick'. She liked the idea of belonging to him.

"Yes," she said in a soft whisper.

Tony tentatively put his hands on her waist, and Ziva put her hands around his neck. Both were unfamiliar with this twist of events.

They moved to the imaginary music, the heat from their bodies preventing them from feeling the cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh! How romantic!" squealed Abby, as she saw the pair dancing in the rain.

"They are going to get a lecture on Rule 12 first thing tomorrow," warned Gibbs "But I'll let them have they're moment, it was bound to happen,"

"It does make sense, why only yesterday Anthony asked for my advice on how to pursue young Ziva," commented Ducky

"They do look like adorable, like a pair of teenagers on their first date," Observed Jenny

McGee chuckled, "And they thought the romance between Officer Lisa and Agent Tommy was fiction," murmured McGee.

"They are _so _in love," giggled Abby

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Ziva kept dancing with Tony.

"You're a good dancer, Tony," said Ziva, impressed.

"I better be, my mom made me take ballroom dancing lesson for four years," responded Tony.

Ziva chuckled quietly in his ear.

"I used to dance, when I was kid. I wanted to be just like my mom. My dad never came to my rehearsals. Tali and Mom would come. Even Ari would. But never Dad; he said dancing for those that could not do anything else. I locked myself in my room that day. Everyone tried to get me to come out. Expect my dad. Finally Ari got me to come out. We rode his motorcycle down the street, with no destination in mind. When we got home I gave everything related to dancing to Tali." She whispered, grateful that he wouldn't be able to see the tears falling down her face.

Tony must have sensed something amiss, because he lifted her chin one hand making her face him.

"I thought you told me that story wasn't true." He said in a sensitive voice.

"I lied." She said looking down.

He raised his other hand and gently wiped away the tears on her eyes and face.

He then planted a chaste, loving kiss on her forehead, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Do you want to go home?" questioned Tony, and he felt her nod into his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they reached Ziva's apartment, like a true gentleman, Tony walked Ziva to her door.

After unlocking the door, Ziva turned Tony and asked him: "Would you like to come in?"

Tony looked at her. "Ziva, I don't want to ruin this by taking it straight to the bedroom," he said apologetically.

"That is not what I meant, Tony," she said with a smile.

"Oh, then, I'd love to," he said sincerely.

Simultaneously, they realized their proximity. Tony's breath caught, when he realized that Ziva's hands were trembling.

He took a step closer, and their breaths mingled.

He looked up at her eyes, and held her gaze, as if awaiting approval.

She nodded, barely noticeable and he brought his lips down to hers.

Ziva's eyes fluttered shut, and she was glad of the doorframe behind her, for her legs could no longer support her. Tony sensed this, and wrapped his arms around her to support her.

Tony's tongue licked Ziva's lips begging her for entrance, and Ziva gladly obliged.

She stifled a moan, for the sweet and simple kiss had turned into a deep and passionate kiss.

Tony apparently had no shame, for that same sound she had tried to muffle came out of her partner.

She thought she couldn't take it anymore when Tony pulled away to look at her.

They were both breathing deeply, to make up for the moment that they couldn't breathe at all.

Tony lifted his hand and began caressing Ziva's kiss-tender lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got inside, Ziva told him to wait there, and made a beeline to the bedroom.

Once she came back, in her hands a shirt, and a pair of sweatpants.

"Here, change into this instead of your wet clothes. They are yours, so they should fit well. I'm going to go change." She said, handing him the clothes and leaving to get changed.

Tony smiled comically.

'_Why would she have my clothes here? Why would she keep them? Which drawer were they in?' _

The last question puzzling him, for it mattered greatly which of Ziva's clothes were with his.

He went to the bathroom to change, preventing further thoughts from making their way in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he came out, Ziva was already in the kitchen, making something that smelled delicious.

Tony's eyes widened as he noticed what she was wearing.

Ziva was dressed in a nightgown that reached mid-thigh. It was a red gown, with black embroider.

Tony came up behind Ziva and put one hand on one side of Ziva on the counter and did the same with the other, successfully trapping her.

Ziva turned around in his arms, now facing him.

She pleasantly rolled her eyes, and inquired: "Tony, what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you cook, today," He responded.

"Why not?" Ziva frowned

"Because, I want to cook for the most beautiful woman in the world," He smiled.

Ziva looked up at Tony with a glimmer of gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, Tony."

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When dinner was served, Ziva was shocked that Tony could cook as well as he did.

He prepared Manicotti filled with Ricotta, served with red wine.

"Tony, this is amazing, where did you learn to cook?" Ziva questioned.

"When I was trying to avoid my dad, I would spend time with my mom. She taught me cook, because she thought that if never learned to do anything else, I would at least know how to cook. This was her favorite meal; she was the only one I ever made it to. Expect you." He said, not meeting her eyes.

Ziva placed her hand over his. "Thank you, Tony," she whispered, for now was not the time to be loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, Tony had chosen a movie from Ziva's collection (or lack of). Luckily, Tony had given her a DVD for Chanukah.

He pulled out the movie, and inserted it into the DVD player (he had persisted her to finally get a TV).

The words Eagle Eye popped up on the screen, and the movie began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, the movie had ended and Tony, could finally breathe as the action had stopped.

"I believe the Pentagon has a program similar to ARIA, does it not?" asked Ziva

"I wouldn't know," answered Tony, "So what did you think of the movie?"

"I enjoyed it, although Ethan Shaw's military ID was completely wrong, and the degree he got from the Academy is not available there. Also, ARIA would not be able control traffic lights, its sole purpose is to find information," answered Ziva.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ziva, that's not the point, it's a great movie. Shia LaBeuf and Michelle Monaghan in the same movie! It has action, comedy, and even romance!"

Ziva stared blankly at Tony. "I am going to bed, Tony," she said, as she stood up.

"Ok, good night." He answered.

"Are you not going to come to bed?" She asked

Tony's eyes widened, "Um, y-yes," he stuttered.

Ziva entered the bed through one side and Tony lied down on the other side.

Ziva sighed contentedly as Tony wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to him.

Ziva felt a pair of lips on her temple, and smiled into the darkness

Tomorrow, there would be time for other types of pursuits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Should I leave it like that or not?**

**Extreme Writer's Block on my story, 'Mary had a little lamb'.**

**Questions: **

**Should Ziva know Mary?**

**Should Ziva had have to take of Mary at one point?**


End file.
